Simple & Clean
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Leah clearwater heads off to college out of state away from sam HALLELUJAH. As she finally meets one of the Cullen's things instantly hit off and now Leah is torn between love and everything else. Will jasper and Leah be together or will someone do what ever it takes to keep them apart for good. Can she find trust and happiness oh what will she do and how will jasper handle this.
1. Chapter 1

~Leah~

waking up to see the sun shining on my face bothered me today, out of all the days in sticken La Push on the third anniversary of sam and emily betrayal it had to be sunny today. "wow mother earth you are such a fucking fag." i heard a knock on my door then to have it opened before i had said anything, rolling my eyes i knew who it was i could easily smell him because of the fact he refused to take a bath last night because he was too tired to wash himself with soap and water. "did you just call mother earth a fag?" i turned my head to look at him and smiled. he shrugged his shoulders and closed my door as i got up out of bed. the sun warmed my naked body as i growled a little at the feeling "oh so you decided to be sunny but a fag on my day. thank you sun i appreciated you're amusing sunlight." i rolled my eyes as i opened the door to go take a shower as i heard sam's annoying voice asking to speak to me. i rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom locking it so i wouldn't be disturbed. "leah" i heard him say "i know you're in the there, we need you at the meeting." i growled as i halfway opened the door to look at him. he was wearing only his shorts and sneakers with white socks, he focused his eyes on me for i was only revealing my face and my body was well hidden. "do you not realize i just woke up can you give me a break once in awhile." i slammed the door at his face before he could say anything else to make me upset to the point i would use a toilet to knock him out if i had to.

"just be at the meeting at my house." i rolled my eyes. why dose the meeting always have to be at his house why couldn't it be at the beach or something. My mind went to thinking how emily would show he she is such a good wife for sam and how whatever fine and dandy and little miss perfect she was not to mention the true girly girl bullcrap that made me want to puke.

i rested my head on the tile wall as i let the hot water try to burn my skin but it gave me no effect so i just switched to cold water which gave me the feeling a needed. i sat down in the tub just trying to relax but i couldn't. today was the day i was cheated on and found emily and sam fucking on my bed in my room. i couldn't say anything as emily finally saw him and sam turned to see me shocked. Seriously my room? out of all the other rooms it had to be my room. i sighed as i remembered the same night i dumped my bed out the house put liquid fuel all over the mattress and sheets including the pillow and burned it like it was my own bonfire. i had lysoled and febreze my room used bleach to clean my floor, a heck i cleaned everything till i was able to get whatever trace nook and cranny i had to clean. I burned all the stuff animals and pictures sam had given me or won at the fair. i pawned all the jewelry he had ever given me and was able to get three grand from it. The things emily had given me oh yeah i burned those things as well, many times she had tried to apologize and told me she couldn't help herself because she was sams imprint and she doesn't want me to be mad at her. i rolled my eyes as she watched everything being burned as sam was there trying to say whatever he wanted to say about sorry blah de blah de blah. i rolled my eyes as i just blast my ipod to one hundred percent pouring liquid fuel on the things to burn a lot more, for some weird reason i just love fire. The way the flames danced and destroyed anything it touches just made me somewhat feel a little bit better.

"leah." i heard sam say my name again, how that use to give me the chills when he would say my name would drive my off the walls but it did not work anymore since we stopped dating it had no effect on me. I was numb to the point that when he said my name i was disgusted that jacob had to tell sam to stop and he would do the talking for him when it came to me. everyone knew i hate being in the pack especially everyone knowing i was same throw away rag doll and the whole story of me hating emily and sam. i sighed as i rolled my eyes lifted my head up to have the water splash my face cooling me down if i could cool down. i got up after sam gave another knock at the door realizing i was not going to have any peace till this worthless meeting would end, i turned the faucet off and pulled back the curtains as my wet body became fully hot again. i grabbed my blue towel and wrapped my body as i opened the door to see sam still waiting. i rolled my eyes as i went to my room locking the door. i grabbed my underwear and bra, i pair of jean shorts and a nice hollister tank top with a cardigan to finish the touch. i grabbed my book bag with my college books and the small luggage that i left on the side of my bed. i opened the door to see sam still standing there surprised at how i look and what he just saw in my hand. "where are you going?" i rolled my eyes refusing to answer his question as i walked down to my two thousand and thee nissan acura that i saved up with the help of dad before he died and mom helped as well. I smirked realizing mom, jacob and seth had kept my secret about me going out of state for college and how i was received a full Scholarship at Rutgers University. Aunt Erica dads sister lives in New Jersey by the school not to mention she is a professor in the marine biology department. She offered me my own room which was really generous of her and i didn't have to pay rent or anything but to me i still want to find a job and at least contribute into helping her since she was kind enough to offer me a place so i wouldn't have to share a room with someone i might not like.

seth got into the passenger seat as mom had came into sit in the back as sam came in. i sighed and drove to sam's house where the annoying atmosphere was held all the time. As we finally reached the house i turned the car off and everyone got out the car as i tossed mom the car keys as she smiled as me and gave me a quick hug as we walked inside the home to see the boys were eating breakfast, they all looked up and waved hi at us as emily gave seth, mom and me a plate along with sam. "hey leah why are you so dressed up today?" paul asked as he looked at me like he was about to make a joke i rolled my eyes as mom and seth were eating . I didn't have much of an appetite but i just took a bite out of a bagel just to show i was going to eat after all but i only made one bite of a bagel and didn't touch anything else. I didn't answer and then sam got into the business of informing everyone about the cullens and blah de blah de blah. Like i care anyway i never really met them, i didn't know what they look like for the matter and i was leaving today so it is not my responsibility. "leah would you inform where you are going you haven't said anything to me about your sudden luggages today." mom looked at as seth dropped his fork and grabbed his juice drinking it as everyone waited to hear what i had to say.

"i won't be living in la push anymore." paul dropped his fork as everyone turned to me in complete shock at to what i had just said as mom continued eating her last bite from her breakfast and drank a cup of water. seth started making a to go plate with my food realizing i haven't really touched anything from my plate that emily had given me. "leah you haven't consulted the pack nor me about you not living in la push anymore. where are you going?" i rolled my eyes as i got up and grabbed my handbag as seth got up and held a container with my food in it as mom got up holding the key in her hand as she and seth got up to leave heading to the car knowing i was going to probably curse up a storm in the house and quickly rush out to leave telling mom to hit the pedal to the metal. As i heard the door open and closed i sighed and looked at sam "you heard me, i am leaving t has no concern of you and i don't have to console you with anything. you are not my father and you are damn well not my mother. just because i became a shifter doesn't mean i have to be in your pack and it doesn't mean i have to listen to you. i have a life that doesn't consist of you in it and i am pretty sure i would be oh so nice for you to realize i can do whatever i want however and whenever i want. Jacob got up walking out heading to the car so he can say goodbye to me at the airport as i heard mom honk the horn of the car. "oh gotta go i will miss my flight." i turned around as i heard got up shouting my name i didn't turn around but just stuck my middle finger in the air, sweet jesus i am free. as soo i got out the house i dashed to the car and entered in as i slammed the door shut mom drove off before sam could reach the steps. "goodbye La push." said as mom held my hand showing whatever support she could with my decision.

"well that didn't go bad." jacob said as everyone laughed in the car.

"yeah i thought sam would phase and go all alpha." seth replied. i sighed as i rolled my eyes and rested my head on the window and closed my eyes so i could be able to sleep a little more. Hello New Brunswick, New Jersey Rutgers University.

~Jasper~

I decided to go back to school decided to get myself a new major, going in for Journalism and mass communications this time since i had gotten bored and decided to learn something else. I grabbed my bags as my family wished me good luck and my little sister alice gave me a big hug telling her to come back as fast as i can and that something big would be waiting for me at Rutgers University. I rolled my eyes and just kissed her on the forehead as her husband Orlando gave me a hand shake telling me good luck and bang as much as i can till i find someone that i would end up being tied down to. alice smack him on his chest as he winked at her and kissed her forehead i rolled my eyes as alice hit him on the chest again as he chuckled "i was just giving jasper a little advice in encouragement." i patted him on the back and i headed to the door in my car.

~leah~

"leah honey wake up we are at the airport." mom shooked me slightly just to wake me up as everyone got out the car and seth and jacob already had my suitcases in their hands. i got out the car as mom locked the door and she came to my side as we held hands heading to my future. "your father would be so proud of you." i rested my head on mom's shoulder as she chuckled a little. continuing to walk my feet had started to hurt. "hey mom can you carry me on you're back?" she looked at me and laughed as she bend down a little and i jumped as she grab my legs shifting me so she could walk.

"leah you are one lazy girl." i turned my head to look at jacob and stuck my tongue out as he laughed and we went inside the airport. i sighed as i got off of mom back and we all stood in line so i could do whatever i had to do to send my luggages on the plain and wait till it was time to leave. Mom and i was sharing my headphones as we listened to whatever music i had on my phone standing in line for a good thirty minutes we finally got to one of the booths so i can hand him my luggage and show my identification. finally everything was done we all went to the waiting post so i could board my flight, as mom bought me a bottle of orange juice for me to drink. i looked at the price and i was shocked "ma $4.50 for a bottle of OJ." she looked at me rolled her eyes.

"oh just drink it since you decided you don't want to eat anything." i pouted but i gave in, there was no point in arguing with my mother. I thought about how mom had broke down when dad died and i had to try and take care of things and then she got back on her feet. she never abandoned us and she was pretty well darn supportive of when sam had cheated on me with emily. she knew about the imprint and yelled at both of them. she banned sam from ever coming to her house or even making a step on her lawn and told them if they wanted to go hang out or what ever it would be nowhere by her house and not even in her house. Mom did love emily but she was upset and then at due time she just let it go but she still kept serious on it, she wouldn't even let sam near me when he tried to apologize, blocked his number from my phone and the house phone made sure she was beside me giving me as much as mommy daughter time before and after work and even when sam saw us in public she pulled my arm as quickly as she could to keep him away. i had to say i know i am not daughter of the year and we didn't have a strong relationship like me and dad had but she did her very best and we grew closer. Sadly when i phased she couldn't keep sam away from me as much as she could and she knew how annoyed i was knowing i had to be in his pack she even threatened him if he tried to be all mr i am the guy and follow whatever i saw she was going to hurt him when she held a knife to his throat in front of emily and the council not to mention the others with their imprint. Mom did the best she could for me and seth and even took a second job just so she could put money in our college fund so she could get us the hell out of La Push and boy did she work hard on it. she wouldn't let me or seth get a part time job so we could help because she told us to focus on our education and nothing else. But during the summer we did as many jobs we could just to get a quick buck to help me and then we found out she put the money we earned into our college fund and mom wouldn't have a word about it. "leah, before you leave i have a surprise for you." i looked at her as she grabbed a present out of her Michael Khors bag seth and i had worked hard to save so we could give it to mom for her christmas present which was five hundred dollars, mom did get upset that we spent that much on a bag but then she just took a deep breath and sighed thanking us for it. we knew it was the bag she always wanted because she kept on looking at it and wishing she had it. we had explained that we kept on asking the manager if he could just store the bag until we were able to pay for it so he struck a deal with us that he would kindly pay for it out of his wallet and he would hold it until we payed it off. we offered money we earned from doing household chores for the elderly and our little summer job money not to mention we used the big jars of pennies dimes nickels and quarters and we even sold some of our valued collections just to pay for the bag. Mom had cried that day and thank dad for giving her us. Last year christmas was the best and mom said she would never forget it. Mom gave me the box and i started to open it to see a blanket with small pictures of me and dad, i gasped as i took it out and saw pictures of me seth mom and dad even pictures of just me and dad when i got my first car and we worked on it together, when we went to the car shows where my father and i bounded and i shocked older men when i told them about the history about cars and told them about their engines and i was only seven years old. mom even got a picture of me and taking a picture with arnold schwarzenegger when we went to movie fairs and i loved the movie terminator and he even signed my shirt. and then in the box there was a small card i opened it and i gasped even harder to see arnold schwarzenegger signed saying congratulations on college with a picture of him wearing a shirt with me and my family taking a picture with him. "mom." tears started to roll down my eyes, i never liked to cry after the incident with sam and emily but i just had to. i gave her a hug and thanked her like crazy. even arnold left his email as i quickly grabbed my phone and emailed saying thank you. "ma this is the best present ever." she smiled at me and we hugged as seth looked at the blanket and said he helped so he should be getting a hug too but i only ruffled his hair.

*Speaker*

"Attention flight 226 To JNFK will be boarding in ten minutes please get ready to board flight 226 to JNFK"

i looked at mom "well that is your flight missy." i tried to smile but i couldn't i ended up being upset that i was leaving.

"you know mom i could have gone to the school down here that gave me a full scholarship too." mom looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"and i would have you dealing with sam and the pack. i don't think so. i rather you away from him then close by. he stinks up my home with his presence." i laughed as seth and jacob joined in. i gave everyone a hug goodbye and to inform them that i would call as soon as i land and then jacobs phone rang "its sam calling, should i pick up?" i looked at him and smiled.

"yeah go ahead lets see what he has to say." jacob took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"yeah." jacob said as he rolled his eyes and started tapping his feet "she is not here she just got on her plane." i heard him growl as i rolled my eyes and smirked "yeah i know she isn't answering her phone because she turned it off." jacob looked at me and beckoned me to go get ready to board "what do you mean you're about to enter into the air port, wait everyone is here." my eyes wanted to pop out its head as mom gave me a quick hug and put the blanket in the box quickly as i rushed to the line. Me being the third person i was quickly board in the plane. The flight attendant looked at my ticket and sent me to the coach section, since auntie bought my ticket she was the one who said she wants me flying in class where i would be comfortable on my trip to my new home. I sat down happy that i was saved by jake this time as i played my music on my ipod until i smelt what i wasn't expecting to smell. shit the scent was sweet and icey that it stung my nose for a few seconds as i turned to see who it was, come to my shock the leech was sitting right next to me. i growled as i turned my head only to see the most gorgeous amazing looking beautiful guy i have ever seen. i stopped my growl as he looked at me shocked, disgusted and yet intrigued, i turned my head to look at the window trying anything not to look at him "i take it you're a shifter from La Push. Sam's pack i presume. the name is Jasper hale Cullen." i felt like i wanted to stab myself as i looked at him again and i felt frozen in time, my heart racing as i felt like i was being let go and i was tied up again bounded to him. i felt love and compassion even lust and some hatred but it died away but my wolf was fighting this. I can't believe i had imprinted on a vampire. "what is your name?" he used his southern accent as i felt a lump in my throat and i could hear the beating of my heart pounding rapidly, i knew he could hear it as well but he kept his eyes on me "my..my.. name... my name is Leah." he smiled as i turned my head back to the window. i can not believe i had just imprinted on a vampire and he part of the cullen family FFFFUUUUCCCCKKK. i sighed and took a deep breath i finally imprint and its a fucking vampire.

Finally taking off into the air i grabbed my laptop and i started typing my story lost in a dream world as i was stealing glances at jasper. gosh he is gorgeous he looks so mysterious and oh my gosh no i must stop he is my enemy i am so post to hate him but fuck i can't help myself. i shook my head and started typing faster than i usually do lucky i made no mistakes but i could tell he was reading my story as i was trying to work on my sex scene. i heard him chuckle "what is it?" i had to ask was my writing horrible to him, he looked at me and sighed.

"your story its funny but you're little happy scene lacks depth." i looked at him a part of me was glad he liked it and i was upset a little that he said my love making scene had no depth but maybe he is right or maybe not.

"what do you know about depth?" i snarled a little he turned his head to look at me with his sexy eyes gosh he is gorgoues, now thinking about it when nicki minaj song about when he gives me that look then the panties comin off part was now truly understandable but i held it back and went back to typing.

"i know enough because i read a lot and i am far older than you, enough to be you're tenth great grandfather." he smirked as i turned my head back at him. oh my gosh i imprinted on a man whose age could be my tenth great grandfather, shit. i took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"so what should i do then?" i looked at his eyes again as he turned his head away i guess my smell was making him sick.

"mind if we change seats, someone is bleeding." i looked at him and nod my head giving him the approval that i wouldn't mind at all. as we got up the flight attendant asked if everything was okay, she was a old lady but she looked very sweet. "its okay ma'am little darling here just doesn't feel comfortable she isn't really fond of heights." the old lady smiled and nodded her head as she gave me a can of ginger ale "it helps the stomach." i smiled as i sat down on the cold seat jasper had sat in. the cold was inviting in some way. i tucked my laptop back in my bag as i tried to stay asleep but it wasn't working as i nodded my head noticing how he had his eyes on me until he softly laid my head on his shoulder. once again the cold was inviting as i put my hand to rest on his arms so cold as i heard him chuckle "i'll wake you up when we land." i smiled a little someway, my wolf was getting angry but then it someone relaxed at his touch i had totally imprinted on this vampire, how freaking great. i wonder what mom will think when i tell her this but its not like i am going to see him again. Am I?

~Jasper~

I smiled even though the girl smelled like a dog she was still pretty, in a way i felt intrigued about her and not to mention i think i was getting high off of her emotions. As she rest her head on my shoulder to fall asleep i decided to venture in on her emotions to feel what she was like and it surprised me at the most. She looked so tiny and fragile and but yet she was strong and somewhat built as in a female way not a freakish wow oh my gosh way. inside of her i felt her sadness, her anger, depression, pain and a spark of happiness like life has just started to open to her again. someway i felt comfortable with her like i was happy to see her and that i wanted to protect her life my life depended on it and she was my life source, like i was alive again. i sighed as i noticed we are about to land i kind of didn't want this moment to end with her sleeping on my shoulder but it was time to get ready to get off the plane soon. i nudged her a little as she woke up and stretched, she looked at me somewhat whispering the words thank you from out of her mouth as she made sure her stuff was packed. i grabbed a bar out of my bag and gave it to her, she looked at me confused "your stomach has been growling." he backed a little and then her stomach growled again enough for a guy to hear. she felt a little embarrassed as she took the bar from my hand and started to eat it thanking me again as she chewed and swallowed drinking the ginger ale the old lady had given her. It was finally time to get off the plane as we both got our luggage silently, i could tell she was forcing herself to ask me a question but he didn't finally heading to leave the airport i saw a lady in her forties holding a sign that said Lee Lee as leah waved to her "it was nice seeing you vampire and thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulder." i smiled at her giving her a grin.

**"anytime darling." she looked at me and blushed as i felt a wave of sexual lust realizing i had used my southern accent on her i smiled and we departed. it felt odd to me as i felt like a part of me was being torn away as leah had walked the other direction to the lady. she was beautiful as if you just turn her head to look at you once you would be a slave to her forever. her beauty was magnificent even her smile was incredible. i felt a longing to kiss her rose pink lips and the smell of the forest mixed in with vanilla was enticing to me. could this girl be my mate or had she imprinted on him. whatever it is i think i may actually like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

~leah~

the ride was quiet between aunt erica and i, she told me i looked like i wanted to go back to sleep but i decided not to. New Jersey looks so beautiful as aunt stopped at a diner i looked at her "your stomach is growling and i am partly hungry." she smiled at me and we both got out of her 2012 lexus. we entered into the diner to smell the yummy delicious foods that have been cooked. "Erica how are you." i turned to see a lady in an apron looking at us as erica gave her a quick hug and we sat at a both.

"who is this lovely young girl?" i turned to smile back at her just to be nice.

"this is my niece, Leah she will be living with me. this is the one i told you about that got a full four year scholarship to Rutgers." the lady looked at me amazed and glad to see me.

"oh my i heard a lot about you and your brother." i smiled back and i felt a little embarrassed. she handed me the menu.

"alice you know my usual." the lady smiled as she waited for me to choose, i looked at my aunt.

"i don't know what to choose." aunt smiled at me.

"alice give her the steak omelet with extra cheese she will choose what to drink. i know a meat eater when i see one." she winked at me as alice asked me what to drink and i asked for sprite. "how is the pack?" i looked at aunt in surprise.

"wait you know?" she smiled at me and laughed.

"honey you're not alone." i looked at aunt in surprise. "you're not the only female shifter out there in the world you know." alice put our drinks on the table as she told us give us a little time for an old lady she knew how to put a pep in her step.

"i'm not a lone are you a shifter? do you know anyone else?" she smiled at me and sighed as our food finally came.

"thanks love." she gave alive a twenty dollar tip "don't worry leah, everything in due time." when i looked at my plate my mouth went watery. Good lord the smell good lord the juices from the meat good lord the cheese the cheese the glorious cheese. "i looked at my aunt plate to see the same thing "i knew you would want to try mines." she smiled as we both digged in. Good lord my taste buds screaming hallelujah the explosion of flavors was like i had died and gone to heaven and came back to life this was ten times better than emily's cooking it was off the radar. we continued to talk as i told her about everything that had happened and how annoying it is to deal in a pack.

sadly i had finished my breakfast and in my disappointment there was nothing left for me to eat. aunt saw my disappointment and told alice to make one more as a to go plate and my smile instantly light up. "next week school will start. when we get in new brunswick we will instantly get your books, you're galaxy tablet is in your room along with your new laptop, and we will be getting you some rutgers gear along with tickets to every rutgers football game. alice gave me a to go plate as she smiled "gave you a extra steak omelet a little congratulations gift" i smiled as i gave her a ten out my pocket as a tip in thanking her. finally getting back to the car we headed what seemed like about twenty minutes and we officially reached into new brunswick where aunt parked as we headed to the bookstore so i could buy my textbooks. the line was long but i got my six textbooks and my college gear jacket, sweater, shirts and t- shirts. sports wear and rutger hello kitty book bag that i ended falling in love with short rutgers shorts and well socks and comforter that i liked as well. finally getting home we got everything out the car and into my room. the house was big and going up the stairs to see my room was big as well. it had pictures of me and my dad and a picture of when everyone was at La Push for christmas, i smiled as i saw a picture of me and mom on dad's lap and seth was sitting on the the ground with aunt erica at the side. it was the last christmas everyone had spend with dad before he died. the last christmas that seem to have so much more meaning than all the other christmases we had. "thought you might like to have it in your room." i smiled.

"thank you." she helped me unpack everything and put things up in place.

"you should call your mom to let her know you are alright." i smiled as i grabbed my phone "in two hours i will show you where you're classes will be so you can check out the scenery the school is very big." she closed the door as i dialed moms number waiting for mom to pick up.

Mom: hello sweet heart is everything alright.

leah: yeah mom i am at aunts house, made it home safely

mom: oh thank goodness you had me worried i thought you were going to call as soon as you land missy.

Leah: sorry mom i was half awake and i forgot and i was in complete shock in the plane.

Mom: what happened hun

Leah: mom i imprinted.

Mom: *gasp* congratulations sweetheart who is the lucky guy

Leah: Jasper Cullen the vampire in forks

Mom: oh wow that is unexpected, i mean at least he doesn't kill humans.

Leah: wait you're not upset.

Mom: what no hell no, we both heard about the cullens they don't harm people i am totally cool about it. are you going to see him again?

Leah: i don't know mom we separated at the airport oh and he gave me his shoulder to sleep on and he had this really cute southern accent and he is old enough to be my tenth great grandfather ma. oh and aunt erica got me a new laptop a galaxy tablet she got me my books a lot of rutgers gear i got you and seth your own rutgers blanket and a bumper sticker and a rutgers pillow. aunt house is big she never gave me any rules but i will be a responsible person mom. the house is huge i have my own privacy and aunt won't let me get a job thanks to you.

(mom laughed)

Mom: focus on your school work.

Leah: yes mom

Mom: did you check out the school yet?

Leah: no mom i'm gonna do that in two hours aunt wants me to take a break.

Mom: i hope you meet him again.

Leah: yeah i hope so mom. i even got tickets to every football game.

Mom: make friends Lee Lee.

Leah: yes mom i will.

Mom: okay hun glad you're okay. i gotta go to work now seth and jacob are with sam apparently he is angry for you leaving.

Leah: doesn't surprise me, will seth be okay mom?

Mom: yeah i believe he will don't worry i will tell him you called.

Leah: okay mom, love you.

Mom: bye sweetheart and find my son in law will yah. and tell erica i said hi okay.

Leah: okay mom i will. bye

a good conversation with mom was pretty good and now i was a little tired. i have an hour and thirty minutes so let me just go down stairs and watch a little Tv. "aunt erica." i walked down to see her in her office filing some papers. she looked at me with her glasses on "yes dear."

"um i called mom and she told me to tell you hi." she smiled as she got up and gave me a debit card.

"this will be your little money freedom. you get five hundred a month spend it wisely. i promised your mother i will help make sure you are taken care of." she smiled.

"thank you." as i sat down and turned the tv on. aunt went back in her office to deal whatever she has to deal with as i turned the channel on to watch a scifi movie with alien invasion which wasn't so bad. my mind started to drift on jasper, his smile and his southern accent drove me insane giving me this lust feeling inside. His eyes seemed calm and yet dangerous. his blond hair almost reaching down to his shoulders and his eyes were so tense and yet understanding as his eyes seem to piercing into my soul. the rush of thrill he seemed to give me with just his voice and his eyes was too intensify. "leah." i snapped out of my thought as i looked at my aunt she smiled at me. "its time to go check out the school." i sighed as i turned the tv off and got up off the couch.

"lets go." i said as we both left she decided that it was best to walk since she is so close to school only a block away and she wanted to show me the bus route how to go to and from the school. The school was big so many students and the dorms are huge and spacious. getting on the rutgers bus was pretty cool there was the E bus the double E the F bus it was crazy but it took us around the place not to mention i was showed how to get to my classes so that is a good thing. We walked home the rest of the way and aunt erica took me to the park that was only three blocks down luckily rutgers was next to two parks and they were huge. it was jhonson & jhonson park and buceolough park plus she showed me a trail that leads all the way to south bound brook so i can phase into a wolf with no problem at time so i can rummage around and stretch my legs. no wonder mom wanted me to go to school since her and aunt erica have been talking on how i would be spending my college life. plus on the bright side i could hang out with the college buds but i couldn't be home no later than two in the morning,pretty sweet. finally reaching back home i started to print out my syllabus and see what i have to do i decided to get started on my work a little early as i read my chapters for each of my classes took notes on my laptop and started my essay for english. my aunt looked at me shocked to see i had started working already and i just got here but she said nothing and nodded her "would you like to go out for dinner. i was thinking we could go to chili's." i smiled and looked up at her "i heard they have a two for twenty deal what do you think?"

"actually that would be cool." i replied

"and we can go catch a movie i have been dieing to see since i finished my paperwork and my syllabus for my class. i see you're getting started already." i looked at her and smiled.

"i can't take this lightly i am grateful that i got a full four year scholarship here and i don't want to slack off so i want to make sure i keep myself prepared and focused." she smiled at me.

"you're just like your father. i think thats why you're mother is still sane. she sees a lot him in you kids." i looked at her.

"yeah a part of mom died that day." i had to admit my mother was strong and i have never seen her broke down like that but she picked herself back up and she even had us to help.

"did you pack the stuff up to send to La Push?"

"yeah everything is packed and tapped up, i hope mom and seth like it." i heard aunt laugh.

"trust me they will like it. we leave in two hours."

"okay." and she closed my door. i went back to working on my essay and emailed all my professors on the questions that i had for them about the chapters. one of my professors emailed me back within twenty minutes saying that they were surprised to see i had already started and quickly briefed me in and answered all my questions and gave me a few websites i can research on a little and hoped to see me in class very soon. the rest of my other professors emailed me within an hour saying the same and gave me information i could look up as well, informing me i was smart to try and be a head of the game and told me to keep being determined. As i saw there was only thirty minutes left for me to get ready i immediately took a shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair into a ponytail and curled the ends of my hair a little. i grabbed a pair of leggings and i nice halter shirt with floral pattern and a black and white blazer mom had bought me that i couldn't stop window shopping at. i added in the touch with a little makeup from mac because it was the only one that didn't make my skin break out and my gladiator shoes seth had bought for me as a congratulations i got accepted to college present. i came downstairs to see aunt erica was also ready "hey i didn't have to even wait for you for a minute, you're good." i smiled as i helped turn off the light and locked the door behind us as i followed her to the car. "hey there sexy." a guy shouted out as i opened the door. i turned to look who it was so i could curse them out but aunt erica had intervened "why don't you kids go on to wherever you're going, my niece has no interest in you and if you would like to keep your scrotum i would suggest you walk away." but boys didn't say anything else except sorry and kept on moving. she smiled at me as we got in the car. "i just love idiotic people in the beginning of the school year." i laughed as she drove out the parking lot, this ought to be fun.

Finally inside the chillis restaurant the smell of meat was powerful as i realized eyes were all on us. "Mrs. Erica it is so nice to see you." a hostis said.

"pleasure meeting you cynthia you ready for school?"

"yup my second year i can not wait." she smiled at me as she seated us in a booth "someone will be here with you shortly okay." aunt erica gave the girl a twenty tip and she was on her way back to the door.

"who was that?" i asked she was too perky for my liking

"Cynthia was my student last year, she had a bit of a struggle not enough money to pay for a dorm so i offered her a place to stay." i looked at the girl as she greeted another customer.

"she looks perky and pretty." aunt erica smiled at me.

"she is." before she could say anything else the waiter came and introduced himself.

"hi my name is malcolm and i will be your waiter for tonight have you decided on what you would like to eat pretty ladies?" i sighed as i looked at the menu "you can't order a salad you ladies look like you're into the meat lovers deal." i laughed a little.

"you know you are actually right." malcolm used his hands like he did a touchdown as aunt erica laughed.

"i will have the steak." my aunt said.

"oh anything for you madam." he said "now would you like it medium, medium rare or well done?"

"i like my meat medium rare." she replied.

"excellent choice you really are a meat eater. we both laughed "now for your sides?"

"mashed potatoes and and broccoli my dear." she answered as he looked at her covering his heart with his hands.

"i just got my nickname." as he did a fake cry which ended up making us both laugh. "now what would you like a steak as well?" as he pointed his fingers trying to guess what i would like as he did a funny face, i shook my head no smiling as he put his head down in defeat. "okay what would you like."

"i would like the double western cheese burger with avocado and ranch sauce, i would like my burger medium rare please."

"oh man i love this table." aunt and i started laughing "no seriously other ladies are always saying i just want a caesar salad, restaurants is for eating you're sinful foods. alright now that i got your order what would you lovely angels love to drink."

"sprite." i said as aunt took the same thing.

"okay ladies it is coming right up." the left as aunt erica and i went back to talking.

"he is a nice funny kid isn't he, he is my student i think he is just being nice because i am his professor but he is a good kid and i have seen him with other customers the same way. you think he is cute isn't he?" i blushed

"aaaauuunnnttt." she laughed as i felt a little embarrassed and there was that smell again that vampire smell that i had seemed to memorize. i looked at the door to see him walking with three other people a guy and two girls. one was holding his arms like they were a could while the other two kissed each other. cynthia the hostess showed them to their seat which so happened to be right next to us, i took a deep breath inhaling his smell as his eyes stared at me as he smirked. why did i have to order a double cheese burger? wait fuck it i am a wolf i love to eat i dont care but why was i beginning to care oh yeah i forgot i imprinted on the guy. i continued the conversation with aunt erica as malcolm came to jaspers table to introduce himself and make a little comedian of himself as they laughed and took their order. before he left he went to check on us to see how we are doing asking if we want any appetizers while we are waiting for our food which would take a while and aunt order the tortilla appetizer. "what is you're lovely names ladies i'm sorry i forgot to ask." i looked at malcolm and smiled.

"Im professor clearwater and this is my lovely niece leah clearwater."

"oh professor clearwater its a pleasure to meet you, cool i met my teacher at my job sweet. and leah is a lovely name as he shook both of our hands i will be right up with your appetizers." he left as i felt jaspers eyes on me and as i turned my head to look at him he turned his eyes away with a smirk starting a conversation with the girl. i felt jealous in someway but i continued the conversation with my aunt. for heavens sake he is a vampire what is the matter with you leah. i sighed as i took a sip of my sprite. "so since you already started on your college school work did you finished any yet?" my aunt had to ask and i knew jasper was listening onto the conversation.

"yeah actually i did, i finished reading my seven chapters and took notes for my philosophy class and emailed my professor on the questions i had to ask about it. um my calculus class i managed to to finished chapter one section one point one to one point for and worked on the problems. my english class i already started working on my essay and i finished four reading journals, my computer literacy class i already did one of the projects for the class and sent it off into my portfolio for my professor and for my history class i read my five chapters and took notes." from the corner of my eyes i saw the double date partners turning their head to look at me because they overheard what i had just said as jasper smirked and started a conversation to keep his group to not stare at me if he is doing that.

"not bad and you just came to new jersey today, keep it up leah."

"i will." i said as malcolm came with the double dates drink and told us he would be back in less than a minute with our appetizers. my heart was racing and i knew he could hear it because i was shocked to see him, could it be that he is here for school too? since i see him wearing a rutgers shirt it must be. i sighed as malcolm came with the appetizers and we started to dig into the chips.

continuing the conversation we finally got our food as i heard the guy at jaspers table say now that is a burger and then kept his mouth shut as he realized it was my burger he was talking about. "i wonder if she can it all." the guy whispered as i heard him and i smiled. i decided not to cut my burger in half as i bit into and i heard him say dang she can eat." i smiled in my little own victory as aunt took a picture of me. i wipe my mouth with a napkin "no pictures auntie." she giggled.

"i am sending it to your mother." oh god i thought as i bit into my burger again. the flavor was amazing as malcolm came to give the double date couple their food as i realized jasper and the other guy had ordered the same thing i did and the two girls ordered a salad. i called malcolm.

"guess you had to serve salad?" he started laughing.

"girls need to understand that guys like it when a woman eats." he winked at me as i laughed and he asked us if we would like a refill in our drinks and this time i only wanted water.

"was that flirting young lady?" i looked at aunt and smiled.

"nope just striking a conversation and making a new friend." she smiled back as we went back into our food. sweet jesus this food if so amazing, as i we finally finished malcolm asked if we wanted dessert and aunt agreed as we both got the death mountain chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream. i overheard the girl from the double date table talking about how much sugar and carbs that is. i rolled my eyes i didn't give a fuck i don't even gain weight since of my freakin fast metabolism all because i am a freaking wolf. "do you want to go running around later after the movie in our wolf forms i wanna see how fast you are." i looked at her and smiled.

"aunt i bet i can beat you." she laughed.

"you can probably stay up to me but you can not catch me. i notice the way you look at that vampire. is that the one you imprinted on?" i was shocked but i wasn't surprised i shook my head yes i a saw from the corner of my eyes jasper had his eyes on me knowing that he heard what my aunt said and he just made a big grinning smile and winked at me.

"just be careful leah. and you don't you dare hurt her.' my aunt said with authority in her voice i was going to say something until i heard him answer "i won't." i blushed as malcolm came back to our table with the bill as aunt paid it and gave him a fifty dollar type i saw jasper gave him a hundred dollar tip. was he trying to show off or something or was he just that generous?

~Seth~

Mom came home tired as i warmed up her dinner i made, it was only macaroni and cheese with hot dog but mom smiled and ate it. "your sister is doing alright you're aunt eve sent me a picture of her eating a burger." she showed me the picture as i sent it to my phone and laughed. mom looked tired as i helped take her shoes off and massaged her feet. "thank you sweetheart my feet is hurting" as she continued eating her dinner she ruffled my hair a little but "how was dealing with sam today?" he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"he kept on trying to find out from us where is leah and even used his alpha voice on us but because of jacob who is so post to be the alpha spoke up so sam couldn't get anything from us." she sighed and shaked her head as i took her empty plate and her empty glass. "im just gonna sit down here for a while seth." i washed up the plate and cup.

"sorry mom no can do." i carried her up off the chair and took her too her room detting her on the bed. i went into her closet and took out dads big T-shirt mom loved to sleep in and gave her a kiss on the cheek telling her goodnight and i closed her door. i head to my room as i grabbed my phone out my pocket and dialed leah's number.

Leah: seth poo what's up?

Seth: nothing much how is the state?  
Leah: its pretty cool, i imprinted today on the plane

Seth: thats great who is he?

Leah: well um he is a vampire and he his name is jasper cullen

(i dropped my phone as i quickly picked it up)

Seth: you mean the empath that can feel people's feeling you what? wow well he doesn't kill so im cool with it as long as he doesn't hurt you

Leah: that is what mom said thanks

Seth: no prob

Leah: how was the big bad wolf today?

Seth: he was a bitch tried to make jake and i tell him where you are blah blah blah you know

Leah: oh im sorry

Seth: dont i kind of enjoyed his little tantrum today ( leah laughed)

Leah: that is my seth.

Seth: yeah i miss you already but have fun over there okay, mom just got home and i gave her some macaroni and cheese with hot dog for dinner and took her to her room.

Leah: oh okay well take care of mom alright

Seth: you know i will, love you sis goodnight

Leah: good night. wait he is an empath wait so he knows my feelings holy crap

Seth: yup

Leah:shoot okay goodnight seth

Seth: night.

~Leah~

fuck i thought to myself after hanging up i realized that he even felt my jealousy was that the reason why he was smiling?


	3. Chapter 3

~Leah~

Waking up it is finally the first day of college, I took a nice relaxing cold shower washing my hair i put mousse in my hair so it could curl up just a little. I tied it in a bun as i grab a pair of leggings a nice tank top that had frills on a bottom and black blazer that had a bow at the back, giving it a cute look. i put on my earrings and a nice gold necklace heart. i unraveled my hair as it had nice soft out stretch lazy curls and my hair is thankfully drinks thanks to me always being hot. i grabbed my bag checking and making sure i have all of my things that i needed today. i head downstairs to see a plate on the table with a cover and i little note that aunt left saying good luck on my first day. i texted mom good morning reminding her i start school today and i warm up my food as i quickly eat it. I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and headed outside, i luckily caught the double E bus and sat at the back as i could feel eyes staring at me. i put my headphones in my ears and and started to listen to music with in fifteen minutes i finally reached to my stop and got off the bus looking for the building aunt had shown me i went inside heading to my Math class i bumped into him. "sorry." he looked at me and smiled. i wanted to jump him right then and there but i shoved it off and smiled "i guess we have the same class together." he said in his southern accent, gosh why is he doing that to me.

"yeah i believe we do." we entered into the room seeing as other students were getting themselves prepared. i walked up the stairs all the way to the top as he followed and i sat down as he sat down next to me. "excuse me if you find this a little creepy but you look absolutely stunning today." i smiled and nodded my head.

"and you are absolutely a creeper." i laughed a little as he chuckled "thanks i don't usually get these comments."

"you should be." he smiled "tell you what, i will comment you every day."

"ooh sounds fun." i replied "so jasper, how does it feel to be an empath?" his smile disappeared as i looked at him. for some reason i got up and touched his face and then i kissed his cheek. he looked at me as his eyes softened right then i could he wanted to kiss my lips but the professor had entered and started writing on the board. i put my focus towards what the teacher was saying as jasper had his eyes on me the whole entire session. The professor asked him a question and jasper answered it word for word giving the answer as everyone was surprised. the professor looked surprised i mean the guy was looking at me the whole entire time. I sighed as the professor gave us his instructions and told us he will see us again on wednesday since today was tuesday. As everyone left i handed the professor my homework and so did jasper "oh yes you two i have received emails from. you guys are ahead keep it." the guy looked like he was in his forties and he was very handsome as we said our goodbyes to him and we left the classroom. I had to hurry it up to catch the bus as he held me "i'll take you to your next class." i looked at him.

"excuse me." i was about to curse him out until he shut me up and kissed me holding my hands i couldn't fight back so i just kissed him back as he loosened the grip on my arms and i wrapped it around his neck the kiss lasted for five minutes as my ass touched a car and i heard the car chirp. when i looked at it was surprised to see a 2013 porsche the color was midnight blue my favorite. "get in." he said softly as i saw the bus leave.

"why did you do that?" i had to asked he looked at me and smiled.

"that guy had an uncomfortable feeling. i didn't like how he was lusting after you like he had determination to touch you or something." i looked at him as i rolled my eyes "do you want to miss class." i shook my head no as i got in the car.

"so let me guess you destroyed his hope?" he didn't smile.

"no i destroyed whatever he had planned, it was somewhat evil."

"i can handle myself you know."

"and you can't phase in public you know." i didn't say anything else "where and when is your next class?" i looked at him and sighed.

"my next class in an hour, i need to go to the busch campus for my english class. Professor Lycnh." he chuckled "what?" he laughed

"that is actually my next class." he showed me his paper as he started driving. we have two classes together just my luck. i felt happy and giddy inside and then i remembered he could feel my emotions. CRAP.

"you hungry?" he asked me.

"no i am not hungry." i remarked

"do you want to hang out at the coffee shop by the school for a while?" he asked again as i growled.

"actually that would be kind of fun." As he made his turn and entered into the parking lot he quickly parked and we got out.

"hey jasper what happened to tiffany." i looked at him, he was the same guy at the restaurant as his eyes looked at me "hey you were at the restaurant. the name's zack." he shook my hand as i was about to turn to leave jasper held my hand.

"she is nice but she wasn't for me, this is leah we met each other on the plane and well found out we go to the same school, so i am hoping she would give me a chance if she doesn't mind." i looked at him and she gave me a wink and a smile.

"alright i will see you later." zack ran to catch up to the bus and got in as the bus started to leave.

"come one lil darling." he said with his southern voice gosh he needs to stop doing that.

"you're having fun on my emotions when you do that." he laughed a little as we entered into the coffee shop just across the street from our class, i sat down as he went to the register to order something as i drank my bottle of water. "here you go." i looked to see he had bought me a sausage egg and cheese sandwich with a big bottle of brisk strawberry lemonade flavor, i like this guy i imprinted on. "thank you." i said as i took a bite. i realized he was just looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. "what is it?" he looked at me and smiled.

"i know you imprinted on me." i kept silent i felt scared and worried now was he denying it, is he creeped out about it and then i felt his cold hands touch mines "relax, i'm actually glad you did. but i wonder will you let me know you." i looked at him and drank some of my brisk he bought me. i took a deep breath and looked out the window. i looked at my watch to see that we still had forty minutes left before class would start. i turned to look at him as he kept his beautiful gold eyes on me. "we are enemies, we can't be together." my words seem to hurt him and it even hurted me as i said it. "i'm sorry." i grabbed my stuff and quickly left the coffee shop leaving my unfinished breakfast he bought me but i made sure i took the brisk. i crossed the street and entered into the building heading for the stairs as i felt cold hands grab me and pin me to the wall. jasper looked at me and kissed me. our lips touched again and i felt fireworks again, i felt weak i felt like i melted into his arms. he licked my lips as he kissed me i decided to give him the opening as he tasted my mouth exploring it as his hands grabbed my butt squeezing as he gave a little smack. the kiss lasted for a good twenty minutes as we heard someone had opened the door jasper pulled away rubbing my hands pulling me to an empty hallway. "jasper." he turned around and kissed me again as i kissed back fighting for dominance in this kiss as we heard someone coming and he pulled away. i sighed as we both head to class as students was there waiting for the professor. i sat down to find jasper had sat down at the other side of the classroom away from me. I must have hurted him i wanted to walked towards him till i saw a girl sit next to him as she started a conversation with him and he smiled back, i turned my head as i guy introduced himself to me. i smiled at him as he he shook my hand and we began talking until the professor came. "okay class today is the first day, boo i know anyway.." the professor kept on going on and on about blah de blah and that we have chapters to read and reading journal one would be due tomorrow. i sighed as i looked at jasper as he focused on the fifty year old lady while he made said conversations with that blond headed girl. i sighed as i focused on what the lady was talking about and took notes on what she was class was three hours long as the lady finally dismissed us and told us we can leave now. i sat down for a little bit as the guy gave me his number and i gave him mines and he left. everyone left including jasper as i sat down and rested my head for a little bit then got up and sighed and headed out the door as i saw jasper waiting for me. I wanted to jump into his arms but i wasn't his girlfriend we both knew that. i turned to walk away as he grabbed me and kiss me again this kiss felt longing and passionate, then my stomach grumbled. "lets get you something to eat missy." he smiled at me.

"i can't i have class and i need to catch the..." before i could say anything else he kissed me and pulled away pulling my hand as we walked to the car. i got in as he drove to a mcdonalds "what do you want?" i looked at him.

"a double cheese burger with large fries and Dr. Pepper." he smirked as he told the guy my order i took my wallet out as he already payed for it and gave me my food.

"i was going to pay for it." he smiled.

"just eat." i sighed and started eating as he looked at the paper for my next class and drove there.

"don't you have class." as i finished my burger and started munching on my fries.

"not till after your class is done. since it ends at four thirty and my class doesn't start till five fifteen so i will just wait for you." i pulled a large fry out and put it towards his mouth. "are you forgetting i'm a vampire and i don't eat human food." i frowned and then i had an idea as he parked at my building and i still had thirty minutes left i cut my arm as he looked at me and held it to his mouth. he licked my cut as he started drinking i took a sip of my soda and then he stopped being careful not to try and drain me. i smiled at him and kissed him. "be mine.' he said i smirked a little.

"we can try this relationship and see how it works out." he looked at me and smiled. he checked my wrist to see that i had perfectly healed myself. I had fifteen minutes left as he walked me to my class and i gave him a peck on the lips, will he really wait for me. i sighed as the professor came in and started teaching. i took notes and looked through the chapters that were being taught and noted down chapters i had to read next. class was finally dismissed as i walked out the room to see jasper waiting for me at the window. "are you ready to go home?" i looked at him and sighed as he grabbed my hand and kissed it, i followed him to the car as i showed him the directions to my house. i could see aunt is home now as i was about to get out of the car he grabbed my hand as i turned to have his cold lips touch mine. "will you text me." i asked him as he smiled at me.

"of course i will as long as you reply." i kissed him harder then got out the car. he didn't leave till i opened the door and waved to him then he drove off.

"who was that in that expensive car?" aunt asked as she had on her see thru black short nightgown and she was rubbing her eyes as the doorbell rang and she opened it to see the pizza guy. the guy blushed as she payed the kid and gave him a ten dollar tip as he tried to say goodbye and she winked at him. she closed the door and entered into the living room, resting the two pizza boxes on the small table in front of us as she turned the TV on "well." she looked at me as i sighed. "come on i know that smell anywhere." i sighed again.

"he is my imprint jasper the guy you saw the restaurant and you warned him." my aunt lazily said oh as she remembered and we began to eat pizza. I told her how he ended up stopping me from going on the bus with a guy who had a somewhat determination to be a perv and how he took me to all my classes and we end up having two classes together. how he waited for me till my class was over so he can drop me home and how he bought me lunched and asked me if we could try this relationship thing. she giggled like a little school girl as my phone went off i saw my mom text me as i called her.

Leah: hi mom

mom: hey hun how was school

Leah: it was cool, i spend a day with my imprint the southern gentlemen

mom: oh really, well don't forget to focus on school hun

leah: don't worry mom i won't

mom: okay i gotta go to work now

leah: mom you're working the night shift.

mom: yeah

Leah: be careful okay

mom: of course

leah: is seth feeding you

Mom: ha yup he is being the cook in the house since you left.

leah: as long he is feeding you

mom: lol okay hun bye

leah: bye mom

she hanged up the phone and i sighed. "she is working really hard isn't she?"

"yeah she is i don't want her to work two jobs but she is doing it." i sighed as she patted my shoulder.

"your mother is strong and she has seth to take care of her so don't worry about it." i sighed as my phone went off and aunt erica went into the kitchen to put the leftovers in the container. i looked to see jasper had text me.

Text:

jasp- hello darling

leah- hey soldier

jasp- sorry i didn't tex so soon

leah- its okay

jasp- do you have class tomorrow

leah- yes english you leech we have a reading journal due tomorrow.

jasp- already did it

leah- i finished seven reading journals so i don't have to do any for a while

jasp- nerd

leah- you know you like it

jasp- very sexy

leah- of course, its a guys sexual fantasy. i hot nerd

jasp- you're not hot

leah- so i'm ugly

jasp- no you're gorgeous beyond beauty

leah- you're commenting me again

jasp- suck it up

leah- ggrrrrrrr fine

jasp- i'm gonna hunt later you want to meet me at johnson park

leah- yeah i kind of need to phase

jasp- oh you're gonna be in your wolf form

leah- yes after i am done with a few chapters of reading, when do you want me to meet you?

jasp- at eleven meet me at the swings.

leah- okay bye.

jasp- *wink* see you tonight

leah- *giggle* yuppers

i sighed as i head up to my room and start on my chapters, reading and taking notes including answering questions that need to be done. i was ahead but it was better this way. finally finished with thirty minutes to spare i told aunt that i was going to head out and phase for a while at the park and she smiled and told me to make sure i come home in one piece. i had on sweatpants and a tank top with my bra on and i headed to the park at the swings where i saw him standing there. "you came early." she smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"i think we are going too fast with this." he frowned but then nodded in agreement.

"we will take things slow." he said. i ran off to a bush and undressed myself and phased as he smirked "absolutely stunning." i rolled my eyes as i dashed he followed as i saw a deer and he tackled it drinking its blood draining it dry, i looked in amazement as he had no blood or trace of a kill on him as he turned to look at me with a smile. i turned my head as i heard another deer and ran to it as he followed noticing it i tossed the dear to him as he caught it in mid air and drank its blood to his full. he disposed of there body into the river, i phased back in front of him naked as he grabbed me and kissed me, i could taste the blood in his mouth as his hand grabbed my butt "aren't we so post to take this slow." his words stopped me as i pushed away and phased back, realizing we were moving too fast i ran back to the swings as he followed, i phased putting my clothes on as he watched me. i looked at him and started to leave as he grabbed me and spun me around. "did i do something wrong?" he asked as i shook my head no.

"we are moving too fast and we are enemies and the relationship we are trying to do i just.." he kissed me again just to shut me up.

"we will take it slow, i promise." he kissed me again and then he stopped "lets walk around." i nodded my head in agreement.

"how old are you?" i had to ask as he held my hand.

"i'm old that i was a soldier in the civil war fighting the yankees." i pulled my hand away from him.

"you mean to tell me you were fighting for slavery." i growled as he pulled me in his arms and laughed.

"i didn't fight for that, i was twenty at that time and back in those days fighting in a war meant having honor in your family, my sense of thought was i wanted to be a hero or something like that. i didn't want to put shame to my family, we kept on walking as i looked at my clock to see it was ten minutes to one int he morning. "i have to go i have to be home before two in the morning." jasper lifted me up and dashed to my house as he gently put me done. i had eight minutes left as i kissed him goodnight or good morning that is.

"what time does your class start?" he asked me.

"the same time our english class starts." he smirked and kissed me.

"i will pick you darling." he used his southern accent on me again as he kissed me goodbye and didn't leave till i entered inside the house.

"hey you." aunt said as she turned the TV off "how was you're running around?"

**"it was okay i ran around with jasper. and he carried me home, don't worry we said we will be taking things slow therefore there was no sex involved." she laughed as she said goodnight and we headed to our rooms. i took my clothes off as i covered myself.I leah love sleeping naked yes i do. i closed my eyes and opened them as my phone went off to see jasper text me saying sweet dreams darling and i replied saying have an awesome all nighter. he text Lol and i closed my eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Leah~

Oh god it is morning. i sighed as i got up out of bed and made it. gosh i am making my bed something is wrong with me. i took a hot shower as i heard the doorbell ring. i came down stairs with a towel as i opened the door slightly and gasped to see jasper smiling at me. "hold on i will be right down." i left the door somewhat open and i ran to my room putting on my bra and underwear rubbing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a T-shirt that says Team I don't give a fuck. i grabbed my bag making sure i had everything as i head to the door to see a waiting jasper in his car. i got in as he drove off "wait classes doesn't start till an hour and a half." he chuckled.

"i know that, but i'm taking you to ihop for breakfast." i sighed as my stomach started to grumble as he laughed at me making me blush calling him a jerk as he laughed even harder, today has to be a good day.

~Sam~ (dun dun dun dduuunnn)

"i will ask you again where is she?" seth didn't answer me as i grabbed him and pinned him to the wall only to have jacob push me off.

"leave her alone sam she left end of story." jacob growled as i phased lunging myself to him as he blocked phasing himself. "leave her alone she is happy." i lunged for jacobs neck as seth phased and pushed me off.

"my sister needs you out of her life." he stammered as jacob got up and lunged at me keeping me on the ground as i tried to snap at him.

"i swear if you hurt leah i will kill you. leave her alone." jacob said as seth and jacob left to the point i couldn't hear them anymore. they left the pack leaving jake to be an alpha that he tried to avoid.

**(i know this chapter is short but i am working on a chapter five so i don't want to put too much on this chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

~Leah~

oh dear god philosophy class why you so long? i rolled my eyes as my professor kept on talking over and over and over i swear i wanted to fall asleep so bad but i couldn't. Managing to take notes to make things a little bit more bearable till we had a mini conference session and we had to pair off with a few people. I rolled my eyes and sighed as i was partnered with a guy to argue about abortion. the guy decided to be for abortion as he had this annoying attitude about himself like he is the big dog and he can outsmart anyone. i played against abortion which i really am against it. we argued with one another in front of the whole class as some were shock and others took notes "anyone who wants an abortion can have one, it is a freedom of choice to choose if you want the baby or not." i growled as everyone looked at me waiting to see what i am going to say as i stood there for a few minutes as my hands balled up into fists.

"you talk about you're for abortion but i am against it. pathetic stupid teenagers and young adults have sex because they want to have sex but when it comes to the consequences of their bloody actions they don't want to deal with it. if they don't want to get pregnant in the first place its either fuck with protection or don't fuck at all. but you males in this world argue about how it doesn't feel right fucking with a condom on and then you bitch and complain when you get a female pregnant and some of you tell the female to get an abortion. for females some of them are plain disgusting everything they get pregnant and they get an abortion they finally decided to get married and try to have a baby but they can't because they already messed up their bodies and suffer even more. yes i believe everyone has a choice and no i do not support people bombing abortion clinics but for gods sake stop being a idiot and take in you're consequences for all you know you're destroying the next generation who can probably help humanity but you you're going to bitch and complain how the world is ass." i was gasping for air as everyone clapped their hands and stood up whistling as the guy i went against held his hand out and i shaked it patting me on the back.

"finally a worthy opponent." i nodded my head as we took our seat and he handed me his email and his number to contact with him. i smiled and nodded my head as the professor told us good job and dismissed the class. i was the last to leave as i felt light headed and then someone grabbed me but i knew the smell anywhere so i didn't try to fight.

"well done." i chuckled as i turned to look at him resting my head on his chest. "relax." he muttered but i didn't till i felt something was calming me down instantaneously and to find out jasper was doing this.

"you have a awesome time calming people down." he chuckled you're next class starts in two hours and i have mine in ten minutes." he muttered.

"i will take the bus." he looked at me "i will be fine just pick me up from class if you can." he nodded his head and kissed my forehead pulling his pocket out and giving me two hundred dollars. "jas." he didn't let me finished as he kissed me on the forehead and winked heading to class. i sighed as i ran to the bus stop and got on the double E bus just in time as the door closed the seats were full so i had to stand on hold onto a bar to keep myself from falling. I sighed as my phone vibrated to see a text from jasper telling me to make sure i eat something. I rolled my eyes and text him back telling him fine. i closed my phone as a guy was looking at me smiling. i smiled back as i turned my head to look out the window. finally reaching to my destination i got off the bus and headed to java coffee shop and grabbed a egg sausage and cheese sandwich on a croissant. i sat down and ate reading my chapters and taking notes till it was time for me to head to my building.

class seemed pretty fun since my professor was cursing up a storm and making jokes having the class to be very interesting. I sat down keeping my phone silent as jasper asked if i was okay. i text him giggling that i was fine and told him class was fun, i went back to taking notes to what the professor was talking about and i seemed to enjoy what he was saying making the class laugh. I sighed as class was finally dismissed and i headed out the door to see jasper waiting for me by the window smiling at me as i ran up to him and hugged him. "I see you seem a little happy" i rolled my eyes.

"oh shut up and walk." i stammered as he held my hand and grabbed my bag from off my shoulder carrying it, he didn't have a problem that it was a feminine bag i used but he just carried it on his shoulder. we walked side by side to see a few looking at us as i overheard a girl saying wasn't that guy clary's date at chili's? i rolled my eyes as i heard someone answer that question replying that he only told clary h rather be friends. i sighed as i headed out the door "are you alright." he asked as he unlocked the door to his car and i nodded my head, he flicked his eyes at me "you know you can't lie to me." i sighed as i nodded my head.

"i am fine."

"no you're not, we both heard what was being sad and yet you feel uneasy about it." i rolled my eyes as i walked to him and kissed him.

"i am fine, i heard i'm just not use to the stares and the well you know." he chuckled.

"with a body like that." he pinned me to the car "come on leah you're breast are the size of melons you're ass is big, your thighs are beautifully thick and you're waist is petite. you're body is a mans dream. you're always getting stared down." he was so close to me as i forgot how to breathe and my heart was pounding fast as he chuckled and kissed me lightly. i pushed away as i got into the passenger side and he got in the car smirking at me as he turned the ignition on. i rested my head on the dashboard as he smoothly patted my back. "you alright?" he asked. i lifted my head to smile at him but my stomach ended up making the rumbling sound. he chuckled as he took me to Ihop and we sat there and i ordered pancakes and hot chocolate as jace just ordered a cup of coffee just to make him seem human. he sat bye me as i rested my head on his shoulders and my fingers entwined with his cold boney fingers. "jasper." i whispered as he looked at me.

"yes." he turned his head to me as he kissed my forehead. It's already been a week and yet i feel so close to him its flipping weird but i like it. i turned my head to look at him.

"you're a very old old old vampire why are you in school?" he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"because i just want to, i am an owner of so many companies of course but i have to at least keep you know my secret." i nodded my head and sighed as my pancakes came. i clapped my hands in joy as i digged in trying to make him try one but he refused. i sighed as i digged into my pancakes as jasper just smiled. finally finished i looked at my empty plate and pouted as jasper chuckled and ordered another set of pancakes to go as i clapped my hands in delight. I turned my head to look at him as he smiled and rolled his eye's. he looked at his watch. "we have thirty minutes for us to get to class darling." i sighed as we got up and the lady came with my pancakes as i smiled and thanked her. Jasper paid and we headed out the door. the car ride was quite as jasper quickly found a parking space and we got to class with just five minutes to spare. luckily we sat together as the professor came in and began talking.

~Jasper~

Looking at leah how focused she is in her school work and not to mention the fact how she is way ahead of her work then everyone but mostly i had already finished all my work for all my classes so i am only here to do the test and sit down into boring lectures. But just looking at her can make my day in class not boring. i turned my head back to the professor who kept on talking until it hit me. the smell of blood as i realized the teacher had accidently cut himself before realizing i headed out the door getting away from the smell as i held onto a tree. "jasper." leah shouted out as she ran to me as i groaned no longer smelling blood. "jasper what's wrong." she gasped as i turned my head at her, she sighed and got between me and the tree as she moved her hair to the side and stretched her neck out. i quickly sank my teeth into her skin as i drank her blood as she moaned a little as i sighed and licked the few drops as her skin healed. "why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" i didn't answer as i pulled her back into the class to find everyone sitting down waiting for the professor to come back.

~sam~ (Dammit give up already)

Sniffing the air i end up smelling leah scent in New brunswick is this the school she goes to. "rutgers." i snarled as i caught on to another scent. "leech." i muttered as i kept on walking sniffing the air as i turned to see leah laughing coming out the door with a leech holding her hand i growled as leah lifted up her head to see me across the street. she gasped as jasper looked up to see me, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as they tried to get a way but i ran after them to the parking lot as i pulled leah slamming her onto the concrete as the leech hissed and pushed me into the tree rubbing leah as she quickly got up i attacked as jasper pulled her behind him and pushed me back against the tree. "leah." i growled as she looked at me in fear. holding on close to the leech. i looked at her with anger and rage as he muttered to get in the car and leave, giving her the keys i went after her only for him to hold me as she pulled out and drove quickly "you bitch." he slammed me back in the tree.

"you can't phase in public you moron. what ever you are leave her alone." i punched him in the stomach as he punched me back slamming me into the tree.

**"leave my wolf alone.' hissed as he quickly left.**


	6. Chapter 6

~Leah~

"dammit." i shouted as grabbed my phone and dialed mom waiting for her to pick up she didn't. she must be at work. i dialed seth as his phone rang, please pick up please i shouted to myself.

Seth: hey sis

leah: he found me sam found me with my imprint

seth: what

leah: sam found me and he attacked jasper and jasper made me take his car and..

seth: leah breathe

Leah: sam found me seth how can..

jacob: leah shut up and take a few breathes. where are you?

leah: at my aunts house (as i said those words i heard the door opened and rush down stairs to see my aunt and jasper. i ran up the stairs as jasper chased me from behind followed by my aunt as jasper grabbed me and held me in his arms)

jacob: give us your exact location seth and i will be there.

leah: who is going to take care of mom? (with my question said i heard seth sighed)

seth: i will stay with mom. i can't leave her alone

Jacob: okay then its just going to be me alright.

leah: okay please don't tell mom

seth: don't worry just stay in the house okay or if sam comes just run

either sam or seth hanged up the phone i don't know but all i know is i was still in jaspers arms. "do you mind telling me what happened?" my aunt crossed her arms as i looked at her.

"sam found me and made a scene when he saw me with jasper, he didn't phase but he a few people were watching and jasper gave me his keys and told me to drive off and i came here." i was starting to panic as jasper used his gift to calm me down. "sam won't leave me alone he has his imprint my cousin, he won't leave me alone. he is going to take me back to la push and i have to stay there in his mind." jasper held me as my aunt sighed and i started to break down, just when i thought i had my freedom i have to be reminded that i don't. my aunt made me a cup of tea as i sniffed something familiar while jasper hisses and opens the door slamming it behind him. "move out of my way leech." i heard his voice it was sam. i went upstairs and grabbed my duffle bag rubbing my clothes and my laptop as i heard thudding sounds and i jumped out the window and ran who knows where. My aunt stayed to help jasper i think. i panicked as i kept running as i heard sam calling my name. a car stopped in front of me with the door opened to see my aunt and jasper i quickly got in as i closed the door and jasper sped off like it was tokyo drift. I looked behind to see sam face angry and displease "she wont be safe anymore for a while." jasper muttered as he kept on driving reaching to bound brook and still kept on driving.

"where are we going?" my aunt asked as she patted my back trying to give me comfort.

"one of my places." he muttered as my phone rang to see jacob i quickly answered it.

Leah: hurry up he showed up at the house and i ran

jacob: leah just hold on i am on my way

leah: how are you wait sam is you're alpha how

jacob: no he is not seth and i left his pack and finally took in my duty as a alpha so there is just two of us now as alpha's be in my pack that will do some good until i can brush sam off okay

leah: okay.

he hanged up the phone as i rested my head on the dashboard until we came to a stop. i lifted my head up to see a nice beautiful home that seemed to be deep in the woods. i saw him take a set of keys out of his compartment and we all got out the car heading to the house as jasper gave my aunt another set of keys to his other car he had. "will she be safe here?" my aunt asked as jasper turned his head to look at her.

"she will. ill make sure she still goes to school but that will be a tricky long as we get him out of our problem she can move back to you're house." she nodded her head as she kissed my forehead and took the car and left. i looked at him as he pulled me inside the house and held me "don't worry you will be safe i promise." i sighed inhaling his scent seemed to keep me calm my phone rang again as jasper answered it telling jacob where our location was and hanged up on the phone. he lifted me up bridal style and went upstairs to a room where he laid me down on the bed and just held me. My phone rang again only to see it was sam who was calling but i didn't answer the phone i turned it off as jasper used my his phone and quickly informed jacob that my phone would be off for a while and to only use his number to connect. my head rested on his chest as somehow i felt jasper putting me to sleep "jas.." before i could say anything else i was knocked out.

~jacob~

shit, why can't sam just leave her alone. i growled to myself as i ran in all fours knowing me i would be there in a hour and a half but the way i am running it is going to be less than that. i kept on running as hard as i could until i finally reached to the destination to see the vampire waiting for me outside the door with clothes on, i took it from him with my jaw and head to the bushes and changed quickly coming out "where is she?" i muttered.

"she is sleeping. i put her to sleep her emotions were unstable and she was panicking too much." i looked at him as he opened the door welcoming me inside as i heard leah's light snoring. "may i ask who is this sam and why is he after leah." i turned to look at him sighing as i sat down and he sat down across from me.

"sam was leah's fiance but he imprinted on emily her cousin and cheated on her in her room on her bed, leah tried to commit suicide but i stopped her and her mother has been keeping sam away from her till she sphased and turned into a wolf and because sam is the pack leader she ended up having no choice but to be stuck with sam in his mind and it drove her nuts to the point she can't handle it. so her mother made sure she goes to school out of state and well sam isn't happy about that." he growled. "yeah i know." he sighed as he crossed his arms and sat down closing his eyes "would you like anything to eat?" i nodded my head as he got up and i followed him into the kitchen he pulled something out of the freezer and put it in a pan under some hot water.

"so how does it feel to be imprinted by a shifter?" before he could answer i smelled more vampires as i turned to see the rest of the cullens looking at me.

"i couldn't see you anymore." the pixie looking one mumbled as jasper chuckled.

"jacob." bella hugged me as i hugged her back.

"hey you." she smiled at me as everyone sat down.

**"what can we do to help." edward said as i looked at him and the i heard screams upstairs as we all dashed to see leah was having a nightmare and jasper woke her up as she cried in his arms, she turned her head to look at me as she muttered my name and got up and ran to me. i hugged her as i rubbed her back "its going to be okay Lee Lee." she whimpered as i put her to sit down and then i growled at her telling her to get up. Lee's eyes widened as she did what i told her i growled at her as she somehow fell onto her knees feeling like a weight was being pressed down onto her i stopped as she looked at me. holding my hand out i took it "welcome to my pack."**

**(again yes i know this is short sorry i had to post something to keep my ideas running in my mind. my next chapter will be longer)**


	7. sorry this is not a chapter

sorry everyone i have not forgotten about Simple and clean and My everything i will update this story by the end of the week i am terribly sorry i have been so very busy and my laptop dose not work i am so sorry please forgive me readers. but i have hand written my stories so do not worry about a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

~Leah~

I don't know what is going on but all the vampires are together that is just great. I sighed as Seth and mom cam over after hearing about the little mess that was made. Seth seemed very angry and pissed off to know Sam had actually searched for me. I sighed as I found myself a lone in my room sighing as Jacob entered in smiling at me. I closed my laptop finally finished with my essay and getting ready to go back to my aunt's house. Jacob seemed upset by this but gave in and the fact all the Cullen's are going back to school except Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle just started working at Robert wood Johnson hospital. "Sam has gone back home. I told him you left the pack and that you're my beta." I smiled and hugged him as he rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "So your imprint is a vampire." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said as mom entered in the room and Jacob decided to give me and my mother some alone time, a mother daughter talk.

"I like him." I looked at mom shocked.

"Your okay that jasper is a vamp?" she smiled.

"Well he was protecting you from Sam do I say brownie points for that." I laughed as mom hugged me, and we just laid down in bed talking until it was time to head back to auntie house. Surprisingly I realized that I haven't seen jasper since he brought me to his home and to be honest was upset.

"Jasper went hunting." I looked at the vampire named Edward and thought to myself calling him mind rapist as he rolled his eyes and laughed it out "that is a new name for me." I smirked as we all got in the car and headed back to new Brunswick, I sighed as I rested my head on mom's shoulder till we got to our destination. I called jasper but he didn't pick up so I just tossed my phone on the bed and headed downstairs to everyone including the rest of the Cullen's that were hanging out. The smell was sweet and strong but I got over it knowing very well they had to deal with our smell. I sighed and sat down on the couch as I watched Seth playing video games with Emmett and Jacob, alike and Rosalie were looking at magazines as she introduced a few outfits she said would look awesome on me. I sighed and got up as everyone watched me go up the stairs, I decided to go take a shower just to try and relax as much as I could possibly do, and maybe a good shopping would clear my mind. I dry myself and decided to put on a pair of ripped black stretchy skinny jeans, a black tank top with a torn up loose white see through shirt i had decided to experiment on and a black blazer. I put my hair in a high upward ponytail curling my hair in one tight curl at the end. I put on my stilettos making me taller then I already am but I'm pretty sure I am still shorted than jasper. I put on my earrings and a few bracelets. I decided to go with black eye shadow giving me that Smokey eye look and nude color lip gloss giving my lips that luscious shine. I checked my phone to see if jasper had called but no luck so I just put the phone in my pocket, checked myself in the mirror and decided to take a picture and post it on instagram as I heard someone shout from downstairs saying oh my gosh she can dress. I walked down as everyone looked at me.

"Anyone want to go shopping with me?" I questioned as all the females stood up and pulled the guys up.

"Let's go." Alice giggled as I smiled.

~jasper~

I sighed as I checked my phone to see Leah had called me twice, I groaned as I finished my meal and burned it quickly. Thinking on how I had fought Sam while Jacob tried to settle things down but Sam was asking for it. Last time I checked a shifter doesn't mess with another shifter imprint. But that wasn't the case, Sam felt like he stilled owned Leah and had a right for her to not go to school and want her back in La Push under his watchful eye. It pissed me off to the point I broke his jaw out of anger and things escalated from their and my brothers had to help make the fighting stop. I sighed as I text my sister Alice to find out how Leah is doing and my eyes opened wide to see her text in big bold capital letters.

_GONE SHOPPING EVERYONE IS AT BRIDGEWATER MALL. SEE YOU THERE LEAH IS HOT. GUYS KEEP TRYING TO TALK TO HER-

I growled and rushed to the house cleaning myself up and rushed to the mall where I see Leah looking at a few outfits and already at the cash register about to pay so I took that moment and showed up handing the lady my card. "What did I say missy, I pay for everything." Leah looks at me and smiles brightly as I kiss her forehead.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly.

"Sorry I have to calm myself down before I went bezerker." She nodded her head as the lady gave me my card and took Leah's hand meeting with everyone at the food court.


	9. Chapter 9

~jasper~

Leah didn't seem well after a few hours at the mall. She looked at me and smiled and then she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "I'll take Leah home." I muttered lifting her up in the air with one hand while the other hand was full of her bags. Leah was life a feather I had to remind myself what she had on her plate. I chuckled as she got in the car and I put her bags in the trunk.

"Can we go to your place?" I looked at her smiled. Turning the ignition on I drove off to my home. Leah automatically got out the car and rushed inside the house unlocking the door she ran to the bathroom and I heard her vomit. I became confused; since when do shifters vomit? I walked to the bathroom to find her washing her mouth out with water and finish it off with Listerine. I wrapped my arms around her small tiny waist. She was just like Alice a little taller, her skin the color of mocha; she was toned and a little built but skinny none the less with big breast and a nice ass. Her body is the true definition of a coca cola bottle. I was still taller than her that my chin rested on her head. Since she took her heels off. I looked at her through the mirror and sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is Sam…?" I hissed as she quieted down.

"If he knows what's good for him." She looked at me and crossed her arms around her chest not realizing squeezing her breast together was turning me on they already looked like they wanted to pop out the bra. I smiled as I kissed her on her forehead pulling her into my arms and I lift her up bridal style and walk to my room. I laid her down holding her in my arms as she smiled. "Everything will be alright darling."

~Leah~

Texan jerk just used his drawl on me ugh dose he not understand what they do to me, or is he just doing this on purpose for his own personal gain. "leach." He chuckled and nuzzled into my neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
